This application is a divisional of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/444,098 filed Apr. 11, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a spark plug and in particular to a spark plug having a resistor made with glass materials with an increased glass transition temperature.
Spark plugs are widely used to ignite fuel in internal combustion engines. Spark plugs are subject to intense heat in a highly corrosive environment of a vehicle engine. As a result, a spark plug having high durability and useful life is desireable. Further, in addition to igniting fuel, in some applications the spark plug is influencing the senor signal acquired by the vehicle control system to monitor the operation of the engine. These applications typically require tighter electrical tolerances and lower electromagnetic interference (EMI) to reduce interference with signals from both the spark plug itself and the surrounding control circuitry.
Accordingly, while existing spark plugs are suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for improvements particularly in providing a spark plug with tighter resister tolerance.